Meeting the Justice League
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Robin has been Batman's A.K.A Bruce Wayne's Daughter, and partner since the day her parents died. Training for three long years taking down the craziest of villains, she now gets to meet the Justice League. Now Robin has to prove that she can handle her self, it that means taking down every member of the League to prove it. .It.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Justice League

Chapter 1: My Little Bird

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO DC COMICS. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! **

It had been three years since Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne adopted me. Before this I was in a circus, Haley's Circus. It was my home where I grew up, I was, and still am a professional acrobat. My parents and I were famous The Flying Grayson's. Sadly one night, while the circus was performing in Gotham My Parents fell to their death; and I watched it all happen. Tony Zucco had sabotaged the ropes, there was nothing I could do but watch and hope for the best. After their death I became a Ward of Bruce Wayne who soon officially adopted me. I had nightmares every night for the first few months; Bruce came in to calm me down. Even going so far to learn Romanian, it was like our secret language. Not soon after I hacked into the bat caves computer system, discovering that Bruce was Batman. Though he was furious, and very surprised when he found out a nine year old hacked his system. Before I turned ten I hacked the caves system two more times. With my acrobatics training, strength, and bravery from my years in the circus Bruce asked me to become his partner. I of course jumped with joy and agreed. Through the three years I trained tirelessly, going on patrol with Batman. Batman asked what I shall be called as his partner, my reply was Robin. Facing the darkest of people such as Joker, Two Face, and Scarecrow. I became a master hacker, and computer Genius. Tati built me a bird's nest in the cave. Up high of the ground, and had solid polls to one side of the nest. They got gradually higher as they went up. The last pole was though was low for my special move Dead man's Drop. A move I have perfected from my years in the circus. Anyway on the other side was a Trapeze set with a pedestal on the opposite wall for me to land on. This nest was perfect for training and whenever I needed to think.

I was now twelve. I had been Batman's partner for three years. While also being his Daughter; though I like being raised by Batman better than Bruce Wayne. Batman was around more when you need him. Batman and I have been talking that we think it's time that the League knows about me, about us. Tati said that he has already gone ahead and installed trapeze lines and solid polls at the top of the tower. Of course the other Leaguers were confused by this. There was a temporary net for when others wanted to give it a try. I understood, I didn't mind sharing with the other. However whenever I trained with it there would be no net. I found absolutely no need for it.

The following morning Tati and I went up to the tower before anyone else was up. Tati said he would be in his lab, which I already knew where it was. I had studied the plans for the Watch Tower for years now. Tati told me to stay in costume, a short black cape going down to my waist. Tight long pants, a bright yellow utility belt. Exposing my stomach I had a black tight crop top with a blue bat symbol dead center. Finally my face was covered by my mask.

I climbed up the later to the Trapeze; Tati went to his lab to get his work done early so when others saw me he wouldn't be busy. I retracted the net and started to do my daily routine. Mixing it up with occasional moves. Soon the original seven Leaguers, and a few others woke up, and my presence was know. They all watched amazed, wondering who I was, and how I got access to the Tower. Finally I did my finishing signature move Dead Man's drop, which ofcourse made every body gasp. Landing it and finishes with a tumble to absorb the harsh impact, I landed on my feet. That is of course when the questioning began. Though Tati gave me permission to use force on any member that I felt threatened by. Believe me over the last three years I know how to successfully take down every Leaguer on the Tower.

"Hey there Little one, how did you get up here?" Superman asked, his tone insulting my competence.

"My Daddy brought me up here" I reply with a smug smile on my face.

"Well who's your Daddy? And how old are you" Superman bent down to my height.

"That's a secret, and I'm twelve" I reply hiding my bat symbol covered by my cape.

"Look why don't you tell up who is your Daddy so we can return you" Green Arrow commented.

"Ollie!" Black Canary Slaps the back of his head

"Oliver Queen, A.K.A Green Arrow the Elf. Not a meta-human and of no threat to my safety. Clark Kent, A.K.A Superman Kryptonian, also a reporter. Diana Princess of Themiscraya also know as Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan Green Latern, Barry Allen, The Flash, John Jonzz' Martian Manhunter. All listed pose no threat to my safety though I am prepared and authorized to take down any one of you" I reply with a smug look of accomplishment on my face.

Everyone was in complete shock, it was silent for a minute till Green Arrow took it upon himself to speak up in this situation.

"Why you Brat! How did you know all of that" Green Arrow in raged starts to walk towards me; only to be lifted of the ground by his back collar by none other than Batman.

"Bats! You got to help up this little Brat knows our identity. How the Hell did she get up here!" Green Arrow looked at the Dark Knight.

"Call my Daughter a Brat one more time and I'll break every bone in your body." The Dark Knight growled dropping Green Arrow to the ground.

Everyone was in complete shock , they could believe what came out of the Dark Knights mouth. Batman once again spoke up to the situation "Meeting NOW". Superman couldn't agree more. "Robin.." Nodding my head I followed the group into the secret, secure meeting room. Taking their seats I sat on my Tati's lap. I was tired from all the excitement, the acrobatic, also I was still recovery from my kidnapping. Curtesy of Joker, I closed my eyes and wanted to relax a little.

"Bruce What in the Hell is going on?" Green arrow spoke up looking at me still a bit anger.

"Language" Bruce Growled

All members had their eyes on him. "This is Robin A.K.A Riley Greyson. My Partner, and my Daughter" Bruce said smiling down at me. This made the Leaguers really going into shock of course his smile made it worse.

"Well that explains the acrobatic skills, and the Sudden Trapeze installment in the tower." Was all for once Flash could manage to say.

"Your Partner!? She is twelve!" Superman was furious. "It is two Dangerous especially for a child."

"Robin can handle herself, she has been doing this for three years already" Bruce stated openly.

"Three Years! You mean she has been fighting crime since she was nine" All the leaguers said at the same time.

"It's Dangerous! What were you thinking Bruce!?" Diana pleaded.

"Why even yesterday she took Joker down by herself. It makes me so proud" Bruce reminesed with a smirk on his face.

"What you mean like the real joker" Flash asked in shock, just like the rest of the League.

"Yes the real Joker" Bruce looked down at me smiling as I was curled up against his chest.

"Tati pot dormi acum . M-am săturat de acrobație mele _(Daddy can i sleep now. I am tired from my acrobatics.)" _I asked in a tired, a bit weak voice.

"Da micul meu pasăre , somn acum am obiceiul lăsa să pleci . Ai zburat bine azi _.(__Yes my little bird, sleep now I won't let you go. You flew well today.)"_Bruce smiled, nodding to his replay I fell gently asleep curled up to his chest.

"Um Bats what was that?" Flash asked curiously, the rest of the leaguers speechless from the display of father, daughter love engulfing the room.

"Romanian." Bruce replied with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind I think I will go home and put my little bird to bed.

Bruce got up, and took his exit with me in his arms. I had fallen quietly asleep, and the Leaguers including Flash for the first time were absolutely speechless. They watched as Bruce and I exited the room. It was late they would fix this in the morning…

**So did you guys like it? I was thinking of continuing this in chapters, and even writing completely new stories of Robin, Batman, The Justice League, and maybe even some Teen Titans. **


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Justice League

Chapter 2: Discussion

I had awoken in my bed. Of course not knowing how I got here I came to the conclusion that Tati brought me back. All I could remember was visiting the Watch Tower and going to sleep after acrobatics practice. I smirked remembering the shocked look of the leaguers face as I went one by one telling them their own identity. Of Course when I fell asleep in Tati's lap I could hear a distraught Superman arguing with Tati about how young and Dangerous it was. I wish I could have mustered up some strength to stay icon longer to see the shock on their face when he told all of them with a smile that I have been fighting crime since I was nine years of age. Any way passing my thoughts through my head I finally get out of bed, putting on my training clothes. I had a feeling I'm my gut that the league would be stopping by this morning. I ventured down the stairs and got to the elevator and went down. On my down my I could see Tati doing his workout routine. I started recently in our free time teaching Tati acrobats and Trapeze. Of course he couldn't believe how hard it was, since I made it look easy. Which to me by now it was. Anyhow I told Tati could morning only to hear the League walk through the Zeta beam from the tower.

"We need to talk Bruce. " Superman stated in a worried tone. Concern was basically written on his face.

"About what if may be so bold to ask" Tati stopped his work out. Turning his head slightly so where he could see me out of the the corner of his eye Tati spoke "Micul pasăre, începe tu acrobație" (_Little bird, start your acrobatics). _I nodded in response and did a very complex move to launch myself on the lowest pole, mostly used for launching me up, and Deadman drop. Superman walked over to Tati to talk to him. The others watched as I did my complex routine. Gasping when it looked like I was in imitate danger of falling. This could only make me smirk.

Meanwhile Superman and Batman were having a heated Discussion.

" Look were concerned for her, she is to young to be fighting crime. Especially in Gotham." Superman stated.

"My daughter, no My partner is fully capable of fighting crime. She has been doing it for three years now. Having even saved my life before. Frankly it is not up to you." Batman stated coldly.

What else could Superman do? He had tried to talk some sense into his dear friend. But first he wanted to talk to Riley a.k.a Robin. Batman new they wanted to talk to her so he did what he usually does to get me down from my nest.

"And now for the special move Deadman drop! " Every body even Superman looked at Bruce in curiosity. They watched and as I heard it I missed the pole purposely and shot down. They gasped, Superman was ready to catch me if I couldn't stop myself. However the only reason he didn't grab me when when I fell is Bruce was watching me, a smile overcoming his face. At the last minute with ease I caught myself on the last Pol swing I dropped and tumbled on the ground to absorb the shock. I rose to my feat.

"Ta Da! No net required " I say with a proud tone. I bow feeling very accomplished. Tati clapped and put his left arm over my shoulders. "Good job little bird".

"Riley, I wanted to talk to you about crime fighting. I, the League feels you're too young to fight crime, especially in Gotham." Superman said with no hint of remorse in his voice.

My smile quickly faded into into a frown. After After my display with acrobatics they still felt I wasn't ready. By this time I knew I had to show them the truth. If telling them was the only way to show them the scars and say statistics. Then so be it.

" I appreciate all of you opinions towards the matter however, I have been in more dangerous situations than you. I've been kidnapped, stabbed, tortured, shot, beaten up. By multiple criminals more than once. Also not just for Batman's identity, but the leagues as well. Even though I haven't meet any of you by this time. Your identity are precious and not mine to share," I take a deep breath.

They were speechless, they all felt a hint of guilt. Before they could say anything I fell to the ground shaking. Tati got down beside me immediately.

" Little bird are you okay!?" In a worried voice Tati asked. The other Leaguers had concern on their faces. They all wanted to help but didn't know how.

" Tati I'm dizzy" I stated weakly. Tati tried to grab my side but I scream in the pain the minute force was put on it. Then looking at his hand he could see blood.

"Your gun shot wound from Joker has opened up!" He quickly scooped me up into his arms and ran to the medical bay. Where he with no waste of time sewed up my wound. The other leaguers rushed into the room. When done Tati instructed me to rest so I did. Inviting the league to bring their partners and come stay for a visit.

**You like? **


End file.
